Organic light emitting diode, or OLED, is also known as organic electroluminescent device, which refers to a phenomenon of light emission due to carrier injection and recombination inside a light-emitting material when driven by an electric field. As compared with liquid crystal displays, or LCDs, OLED devices are lighter and thinner, have wider viewing angles and higher contrast ratios, etc. and, thus, become very popular.
Based on light emission directions in the OLED display panel structure, OLED display panels may be divided into a top emission type, a bottom emission type, and a double emission type. Compared with the bottom emission type, the top emission type may have a higher quantum efficiency and narrower emission spectrum, i.e., a higher luminous efficiency and color purity. In the existing technology, the top emission type of OLED display panel often uses a low Ag-doped MgAg alloy for a translucent cathode, which has a transmittance of about 33% for red light (610 nm), a transmittance of about 40% for green light (530 nm), and a transmittance of about 50% for blue light (450 nm). In the existing technology, the transmittance of cathode material decreases significantly with the increase of the wavelength, causing significant differences in the transmittance of the cathode material of the OLED display panels in different wavelengths.
The disclosed OLED display panel, electronic device and manufacturing method are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.